Void Genome
Spoiler Warning (This page may contain spoilers. Please be careful.) The''' Void Genome''' is a cylinder that bestows upon its user The Power of Kings. The Void Genome is a genetic sequence; only people who have acceptable DNA can use it. Originally created by Kurosu Ouma, it was later cultivated by a genetics company called Sephirah Genomics, in which three samples were produced. According to statements made by both Shuichiro Keido and Kurosu Ouma, it was developed to be used as a biological weapon derived from the Apocalypse Virus as a way to control the virus. The Power of Kings The Power of the Kings is an ability that stems from the Apocalypse Virus, which analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into Voids. The users of the power are known as "Kings". When in use or being used, there is a mark that appears on the user's right hand. Shu's mark has a shape similar to a maple leave, but it's rather slender. Gai's mark is same as Shu's mark, but upside down. Yuu's mark is different from Shu and Gai's mark. It resembles a sun that is spreading its light. The power can be stolen from its user if his/her limb (where the mark appears on, usually right hand) is severed and binds itself to another individual who raises up his/her arm, as done by Gai Tsutsugami. There are also the "Kings" that can use their powers on themselves to extract their own Voids, such as Shu, the first one, and Overdose, the second known to do that. Known "Kings" (Listed in order of times they have been seen in Guilty Crown series, location of their marks on a hand, status of the power and their mark): * Scrooge (None; unconfirmed) * Yuu (Right; formerly) * Overdose (Right; unconfirmed) * Shu Ouma (Right; formerly - stolen and recovered, Left; unknown) * Gai Tsutsugami (Right; formerly - back to Shu's right hand) Voids Using the crystalization effects from the Apocalypse Virus, the user can draw out a person's Void; a person's inner psyche taking physical form. Different Voids can be extracted from different people and it is said that Void technology trespasses into the realm of the Gods. A Void's form and function reflects the person's fears and or complexes, in other words it's like the shape of their heart, or personality. Should a person change, their respective Void will change as well. It is revealed in episode 16, that if a person's Void is destroyed, it causes the person to crystalize and die in a similar fashion to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. During the events of "Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas", Scrooge pulled a Void from a dog that was accompanying him, but the dog was crystallized and died. The two remark that the dog itself must've contained some form of human DNA, as the Apocalypse Virus does not affect animals. Void Genome Limitations There are a few rules that apply to how The Power of Kings is used. They are: *Voids can only be extracted from people 17 years or younger. The reason for this is unknown at this time but it is suggested that a person's Void needs time to properly form. This is similar to saying how humans develop over time. Age part could be referring to its user's age, like Shu is 17 and can only extract Voids from the ones who are 17 or younger. *In Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas, Scrooge removed a void from a dog indicating that he can pull a Void out of any living creature as long as they have human DNA. *The only way to extract a person's Void is to make the subject believe they are looking directly into their eyes, Shu, being afraid to look into someone's eyes, was able to work with that rule, with Inori's suggestion, by looking at the target's forehead. *When you withdraw a Void from someone, that person loses their memory of the time surrounding the event. The reason for this is due to the shock and trauma associated with the removal of one's Void. Later in the series, Shu can withdraw a Void from an individual while he/she retains consciousness and can even have that person wielding their own Void. *It is possible to combine two or more Void powers to create a new weapon, however it is unknown if this applies to any Void or specific types. *If the person is without their Void for an extended period the possibility of death could occur. *If the person's Void is destroyed then the person will crystallize and die in a manner identical to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. *The Void Genome itself is directly bound to the user's arm. If the arm is separated from the individual (such as being severed), then the Genome will bind itself to another individual. *If an individual overuses his/her Void, they will begin to suffer the crystallization effects of the Virus. *It is unconfirmed, but it is said that the power cannot be used on its owner. Still, this could be proved wrong as Shu Ouma and Overdose use their powers to extract their own Voids. List of Major Voids that have appeared so far These are the most important Voids that have been shown throughout the show so far: *''Singer's Sword'' (Longsword) : This is Inori's Void. While it's length is not clear one can tell that it is very long, far passing Shu's or Gai's height. It seems to also enhance the user's physical abilities, enabling them to run up walls and actually lift the sword. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones. The blade is very sharp, able to easily cut Endlaves. And can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles to slice objects. It acts as Shu's main weapon. *''Kaleidoscope (Gun): This is Daryl's Void. It allows it's user to reflect any kind of attack. *''Blunt Key ''(Camera): This is Souta's Void. It allows the user to open locked doors and remove blocked passages such as a vault or a heavily reinforced door. *''Shears of Life (Large Shears): This is Yahiro's Void. It is a large pair of shears that are said to sever life, the reason for this is because deep down he thinks his ill brother burdens him. It can also be inserted into another to allow Shu to cut the threads with ease. When used against an Endlave, Apocalypse virus-like crystals emerged from the wound it cut. It also seems to enhance Shu's physical abilities like Inori's sword. It acts as Shu's secondary weapon when Inori's sword isn't available. *''Murderer's Weight'' (Gun): This is Kido's Void. It shoots out a substance that has control over gravity, allowing anyone who is shot with it to float into the air. *''Pessimist's Torch (Mini Flashlight): This is Arugo's Void. When used it shoots out a black light, that has the power similar to that of a Black Hole. It doesn't allow anything to escape from inside it, nor allow the individual to see anything but darkness, leaving the person trapped. It is "The Light that Brings Darkness". *''The Coward's Shield ''(Shield): This is Arisa's Void. By using a ball to control it, it shields any kind of attack, no matter how powerful it is. It was even able to protect a whole cruise ship from a bunch of Dragoon Missiles. It is the "The coward's shield that armors the weak self inside." *''Lovers Bandages (Bandages): This is Hare's Void. By using this it can repair any damage on the body or other objects. *''Acquaintances Sight (Scouter): This is Kanon's Void. It allows it's user to see very far away even through objects. *''Leader's Rifle ''(Rifle): This is Gai's Void. This allows him to forcibly manifest voids in others and can also be used as a regular rifle. *''Paraplegic's Shoes (Leg Prosthetics): This is Ayase's Void. This allows her to regain the use of her legs as well as the ability to move at high speeds and the ablity to fly. *''Hacker's Interface'' (Scanner): This is Tsugumi's Void. This allows the user to create a solid holographic image that can be remotely controled. *Bow and Arrow: This is Yuu's Void. A large bow and arrow used by Gai. It fires arrows at high speed, that when hits the intended target, produces a series of metallic stripes that can bind an opponent. *''King's Heart (Prosthetic Arm): Shu Ouma's Void that was first revealed in Episode 19. After injecting himself with a second Void Genome, Shu reached inside of his own chest and displayed to everyone present that his Void was actually a new right arm to replace the one that was previously cut off by Gai. With this arm, Shu is able to assimilate the Void of anyone he chooses, utilizing them to their full potential, capable of switching between Voids in what seems like an instant, it also apears to be able to combine voids revealed in Episode 21. However, there are a few drawbacks to this Void. The first drawback is that it also takes on any sort of harmful effects that might have plagued anyone whose Void he has drawn, such as infection of the Apocolypse Virus. The second drawback of the Void is that if Shu dies with the assimilated Voids of others those whom Void he has drawn will also die. It is the void that "gather's everything and assumes its weight," by carrying the weight of others "strength, weaknesses, light, darkness... Everything." All the voids drawn out by Shu using his own void seem to have a colour scheme similar to it. *''Boomerrang: Pulled out of a dog in The Lost Christmas, this weapon allows the user to cut through any material. *''Crossbow:'' A crossbow that gets destroyed by rubble during a fight, revealing that the destruction of the Void leads the the death of the user via crystallization. *''Scythe'': A scythe seen when Shu used it to threaten Argo into submission. Herikawa attempted to use it to kill Gai, but the Scythe was destroyed by a bullet, leading to her death. *''Bladed Discs:'' Used by Yuu in the battle against Shu. They were thrown against a wall and destroyed. *''Whips'': Used by Yuu shortly before the Bladed Discs. *''Chain Sword'': This is Carol's Void. A giant sword with a chainsaw-like blade similar to Inori's Void, this weapon allows the user to generate a shield surrounding the user and can also be used to destroy an Endlave. The shield however is weak against the crystals of the Apocalypse Virus. *''Violin'': The Void of Overdose, is a violin. It can create heavy sound to counterattack. It is the second to be extracted by their owners instead of someone else, the first one is King's Heart, which is the Void of Shu. Combined Voids *''Void Cannon'': Created by Shu, by combining Kido's and Inori's Voids. A large cannon with enough power to destroy two Leucocyte satellites, in quick sucession with one blast. *''Void Missile'': Created by Gai, by combining a Void set of balls, a stun gun, and a set of fists. A large missile used to destroy a stealth bomber. It can also produce energy shields strong enough to withstand a large number of bombs dropped on it. Using the missile also seems to destroy it, killing the people from whom the Voids were extracted. *''Void-enhanced Bow and Arrow'': Created by Gai, by combining Kido's, Yuu's and Arisa's Void. A large bow that shoot's an arrow to the sky. The arrow then explodes and releases a rain of arrows over an extremely large area, which then covers the area with Apocalypse crystal formations. Gai was able to use this to nearly destroy an entire U.N fleet. *''Void Twin-Barrel Cannon'': Created by Yuu, by combining dozens of the Daath's followers Voids. A colossal double twin-barrel cannon-like construct, using the Voids and the crystalized bodies of those whose Voids were pulled out (killing them in the process). Yuu uses this to kill Shu, but ends up overpowered by the attack of Shu's combined Void destroying it and Yuu all together. *''Shu's combined Void'': Created by Shu, by combining the Voids stored in his right arm. It takes the form of a wrist-mounted triangular construct around his right arm. It generates an expanding red-cloured energy ball that Shu used to overpower and destroy Yuu. Importance of Voids Voids are seen as manifestation of the soul through the crystallization effect of the Apocalypse virus. Voids are very powerful weapons, but however, using them has great risks. If a Void is destroyed, then the Void's carrier is killed by crystallization. Voids can be used to easily turn the tide of a normally unwinnable battle (see "Singer's Sword", "Kaleidoscope", and "Coward's Shield"), while others offer support to the team ("Lover's Bandages", "Blunt Key", and "Acquaintance's Sight"). Connection to the Apocalypse Virus Voids are tied to the Virus as they are manifested through the normally deadly effect of crysallization. People in Stage 4 of the disease can in fact see people's Voids before they are revealed. It is shown that if you do not have a Void, you do not suffer the effects of the virus, as Shu removes everyone's Voids in order to counteract the Virus. Although they lost their weapons, all cystallization stopped and everyone became unaffected by the virus. Gallery The Power of Kings.jpg|Shu's Power of the Kings mark guilty crown animation quality.jpg|Inori's Void: Singer's Sword 481240-daryl_s_void.png|Daryl's Void: ' Kaleidoscope' Guilty Crown - 03 - Large 29.jpg|Yahiro's Void - Shears of Life 506961-void.jpg|Souta's Void: Blunt Key Kenji's Void.jpg|Kenji's Void - Murderer's Weight Coward'sShield.jpg|Arisa's Void - Coward's Shield 515447-486244_arugo_void1.png|Argo's Void: Pessimist's Torch Gais Void.jpg|Gai's Void - Leader's Rifle Hare's Void.jpg|Hare's Void - Lovers Bandages Ayases Void.jpg|Ayase's Void - Paraplegic's Shoes Tsugumis Void.jpg|Tsugumi's Void - Hacker's Interface Kanon's Void.jpg|Kanon's Void - Acquaintances Sight Shuu_Ouma_recovers_his_lost_Kings'_Power_.jpg|Shu's Void - King's Heart YuuBladedDiscs.jpg|The unnamed "Bladed Disc" Void Doluudo's_Void.png|Doluudo's Void - Boomerang Commie-Guilty-Crown-00-Lost-Christmas-D533E298.mkv_snapshot_07.37_2012.08.02_12.39.06.jpg|One of Carol's Voids: Chain Sword 489614-guilty_crown___06___large_37.jpg|Kenji and Inori's combined Void cannon screen-shot-2012-02-24-at-4-35-33-pm.png|Combined Void missile 2831_Shu_fight_2.jpg|Shu's combined Void de:Void-Genom Category:Terminology Category:Item